1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound record playing apparatus in which the reproduction of the sound stored on the record is started by applying a shock externally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sound record playing apparatus of the shock-start type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 57-10493.
In this apparatus, a speaker cone is disposed in a casing to enable it to move up and down. A pickup for scanning a modulated groove of a sound record or record is disposed between the speaker cone and the record. A spring applying a stylus force for urging the speaker cone downwardly is disposed between the casing and the speaker cone. The speaker cone is formed with a protruding portion by extending a part of the speaker cone downwardly. In the inside of the speaker cone, a weight member is eccentrically and rotatably supported by a rotary shaft of the record. A cam member, which is abuttable against the protruding portion, is fixed to the weight member integrally.
Accordingly, when a shock is applied to the apparatus externally, the weight member is rotated and the cam member, which is integral with the weight member, scoops upwardly the protruding portion of the speaker cone. Thus, since the speaker cone is moved upwardly against the urging force of the spring, the stylus force which has been applied to the pickup is released.
Specifically, in the apparatus, by moving the speaker cone upwardly and downwardly, the stylus force is applied to and released from the pickup thereby to control the playing of the record.
However, in the prior art apparatus, since a stylus force mechanism is formed by making the speaker cone as a movable member, the mounting of the speaker cone is not rigid. Thus, it is possible that a movable portion of the speaker cone may be broken when the playing of the record is repeated. Furthermore, in this apparatus, regardless of the fact that the speaker cone is a vibrating body and is formed by a thin plate, the weight member is brought into abutment with a part of the speaker cone with high frequencies. As a result, the speaker cone itself is apt to be broken and, therefore, the durability is low.